Dream On
by aubreyann012479
Summary: ONESHOT Jo wakes up after a hunt, and finds that her father is alive. And she’s married, with a kid. It’s too real to be a dream, but is it something far worse? Will she even want to wake up? Spoilers up through Season 3.


_AN: This probably sucks. Sorry. It's one of those things I just had to get out of my head. _

_I own nothing. R&R if you like. _

_Summary: Jo wakes up after a hunt, and finds that her father is alive and was never killed at the hands of John Winchester. And she's married, with a kid. It's too real to be a dream, but is it something far worse? Spoilers up through Season 3._

Dream On

It was raining. Which was bad enough, but that mixed with the bone chilling cold made the day even more miserable. Jo found herself missing home more and more on days like these. The heater in her truck was blowing cold air and no matter how many layers she wore, she couldn't get warm. But, she had a job to do.

After Duluth, with all of her anger at letting herself get duped, Jo had made the decision to never be a victim again. What was at first just something she did on the side, hunting had now become her life. She was going to save people.

It was lonely. It was exhausting. She hated it half the time, but she knew she had to do this, not only for herself but also for her father. She found herself wishing, almost daily, that he was there with her, riding shotgun. Sometimes, she'd even imagine that he was. She found herself having conversations with a ghost on numerous occasions.

Currently, she was on the hunt for a djinn. Ash had called her from the Roadhouse, giving her the information about the case. If her mother ever found out how many times he had done so over the past year, she'd probably chuck him full of buckshot rounds.

She had figured out where the djinn was stashing the people he was feeding off of, a little warehouse in Schuyler, NE, about two hours from her childhood home.

She found the warehouse without a problem. She grabbed her silver knife, given to her by one of the hunters that frequented the Roadhouse on her birthday. She was going to kill this son of a bitch. She crept into the old, abandoned building, keeping her eyes and ears opened, her knife clutched in the palm of her hand. She heard footsteps behind her, but before she could turn around, a hand covered her mouth.

"Don't say a word." The voice whispered harshly. It was a voice she recognized right away. The hand released her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She whispered back.

"Apparently the same thing you are." She turned to find the all too familiar smirk of Dean Winchester.

"You didn't call."

"Yeah, sorry. I've been a little busy." He looked at the floor. There was a crash heard behind her and before she could figure out what it was, she came face to face with the djinn. She heard Dean struggling, trying to get her out of his grasp, but it was too late. The last thing she saw was the djinn's dark eyes staring directly into hers'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She heard a door open and close. "Bill, your daughter sleeps like the dead." She heard as she opened her eyes. She had a killer headache. She glanced around but didn't recognize where she was. The last thing she could recall was being on a hunt. Dean showed up and the djinn attacked her.

"Don't I know it." She gasped. She hadn't heard the voice in fifteen years, but she knew who it was.

"Daddy?" It came out as a whimper. Her vision cleared and there standing before her was her father. He looked older than what she could remember, maybe even a little more tired.

"Finally." It was another recognizable voice, the one from before.

"Dean?" Her voice had grown stronger. She looked between the two men standing before her. Her father and Dean Winchester. She knew she had to be dreaming. Though she didn't recognize the hotel room she was currently in specifically, she did acknowledged that there was one bed.

"She always so out of it when she wakes up?" Dean asked her father.

"You'd know better than me. You ok, Joanna?" She jumped out of bed at the question and ran over to her father. She gave him the biggest hug she could muster. "Jo?" He shot her a questioning look.

"Daddy." It was all she could say. She held onto him as long as she could, taking in the memorable scent of her father, gunpowder and aftershave.

"You're scaring me, Jo. Are you ok?" She nodded her head.

"Yeah. I just had a nightmare." She said. She couldn't believe it was just a nightmare. Nightmares don't last for fifteen years. She looked at Bill Harvelle again, just checking to make sure that he was still there. She decided not to care. Her dad was alive.

"Get ready to go. We have work to do. John and Sam are going to meet us at the diner."

"John?" She asked. John was alive too?

"Yeah, and he's probably cranky, so we better get a move on." She shot Dean a strange look, but grabbed a bag off the floor that was filled with her things and went to the bathroom.

She noticed a few scars on her body that she didn't remember having, and a silver band on her left ring finger. She took it off examining it. _Numquam periit amor_ was the inscription on the inside; a Latin phrase meaning _Love never dies._ She wondered why she had this. She thought about the room she woke up in, one bed. Her father was there, as well as Dean. Dean. Was she married to Dean? What other explanation was there?

She finished getting ready for the day, and met her father and Dean outside. They all piled into the Impala and made their way to the diner.

"Hey, Dad, I'm glad you're here." She said.

"Me too, pumpkin. I missed you, ya know." He looked back at her from the passenger's seat.

"I missed you too."

"Hope that shot of yours hasn't gotten worse since the last time I saw you." He smirked.

"Whatever. I was a better shot than you when I was seven."

"Yeah, well, that's 'cause your mom had you out practicing behind my back." She couldn't help but notice the sad smile that played on his lips.

"Yeah, yeah." This felt too good, she thought.

Sam wasn't hard to spot, but instead of seeing him sitting with John Winchester, he was sitting with a small boy who looked to be about seven. She noticed his floppy blonde hair and the way the boy's green eyes lit up when he saw them.

"Papaw!" He shouted as he ran out of the booth and into her father's arms. Jo's expression turned from one of confusion to one of shock. Dean shot her a funny look.

"Hey, kiddo. You haven't been giving your Uncle Sam a hard time have you?" The kid shook his head, blonde hair shaking every which way, a mischievous look in those piercing green eyes that reminded her of the man at her side. Dean wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We make good-looking kids." He whispered in her ear. That confirmed her suspicions. She was married to Dean. They had a kid. She needed to sit down. "You okay? You've been acting weird since this morning." She stared at him and shook her head.

"I'm fine." It all felt so natural. She had a son. A beautiful son and Dean was on her arm. Her father was alive. This was the life she had dreamed of. It hit her suddenly that this little boy was the John her father had been referring to.

Sam finally walked over to them. "You guys have a good time last night?" He asked giving them both knowing looks. Jo cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, I'd say better than good, Sammy." Dean chuckled and winked at Jo. She smiled back, sheepishly.

"You're just lucky it was your anniversary. That kid of yours is a handful. Not to mention he's strong as hell." Sam rubbed his side. "He's seven, but he almost, _almost_, got the upper hand on me a couple times. What have you been teaching him?" Jo laughed. Of course her son was being trained to be a hunter, and apparently a good one. She could hear him laughing as she noticed her father was tickling him in the booth Sam and him had both been sitting.

"I'm starving." Dean stated.

"Not surprising." Jo shot back. He glared playfully at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You wore me out last night, sugar." She grinned. "I need to refuel."

After great breakfast, Jo was brought up to speed on her own life. She asked certain questions that wouldn't raise any red flags, but would still get her the answers she needed.

She was still a hunter. Her and Dean had been married for eight years. Her father had raised her to be a hunter, training her for most of her life. Now, they met up occasionally if a case was too hard.

It was the life she had always imagined, but her instincts told her something was not right. She couldn't just wake up one day and find out that her life is not at all what it had been before. She started thinking about the djinn. What if it really could grant wishes?

"Jo? Come on. We have lots of things to do today." Dean stated.

"What's on the agenda?" She asked.

"Well, for starters, we really need to interview the families of the people who have gone missing." Jo didn't know what kind of case they were working on. "Your dad is going to go to the house they went missing from. And Sam is going to watch Johnny today. Then me and him and Bill will go after whatever this son of a bitch is tonight."

"Ok, just point me in the right direction. Do you know what it is yet?" She asked.

He shot her a quizzical look. "Yeah. We're pretty sure it's a vengeful spirit. We talked about this last night."

Before Jo could give him an excuse, little John came running up to her. "Mommy, can I hangout with Papaw instead of Uncle Sam? I think I'm starting to piss him off." She looked at the seven year old, shocked.

"John William Winchester." She scolded. "What have I told you about using that kind of language?" She had no idea where that came from, only that it felt right.

"But Daddy says it." He frowned. She shot Dean an 'I told you so' look. He smirked and shrugged.

"Well, maybe we're going to have to start a swear jar. One dollar into the jar if anyone swears." Jo looked at the three men in front of her with raised eyebrows. All she heard from them was a mix of grumbles and snorts. "Alright, well it's settled then. You find a jar, and listen closely. If you hear anyone swear, they have to give you a dollar." The little boy grinned.

"Okay. But still can I go with Papaw?" The little boy flashed her a million watt smile that he could have only gotten from his father.

"Tell ya what, kiddo, tomorrow, it's all me and you." Her dad always had a soft spot for kids.

She smiled. "Yeah, and maybe you can go see Grandma soon too." She laughed.

Her father glared at her. Dean shot her a 'what the hell was that' look. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Jo, your mom died almost five years ago." He stated. Tears immediately welled up in her eyes. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I think I need to talk to you. Alone."

They went out and sat in the Impala as Sam and Bill entertained John. "What's going on, Jo? You've been acting weird all morning."

"Dean, I don't think this is my life." She started to sob.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "We've been married for eight years and you're pulling this shit on me?"

"That's not what I mean. I mean, yesterday I was a 22 year old on a hunt by myself, no kids, and definitely not married. I found the djinn, then you showed up. It attacked me."

"A djinn?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I think that it's done something. I don't remember anything from this life. From the life I remember, my dad died when I was seven. You and I were barely friends. And I was alone. My mom was alive, but her and I fought all the time about hunting. That's the life I remember." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his side. She continued to cry. It hurt remembering that life, when this one was better, almost.

"Jo." He whispered. "We'll figure this out. Maybe we should take you to the doctor or something."

"No. I don't think so. I think we need to find the djinn."

"You're obviously sick, Jo. You hit your head pretty hard when we went up against that werewolf last week, maybe it's more serious than we thought." She thought about it for a minute. Maybe he was right. Maybe this was all the result of a head injury, and the crazy part was the life she thought she knew.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Good. You want me to fill you in on the things you don't remember?"

He told her the things that she already knew. The way they met at the Roadhouse was the same. He came to see her, her mom, and her dad after John died. They went on a hunt together in Philadelphia, but she wasn't some amateur. She went in knowing she was bait. Apparently it had been the plan all along. Their relationship blossomed from there. They had started hooking up right until the point where Sam had come to visit her in Duluth. Sam had almost killed her that night, beaten her to a pulp. After Dean was shot, Bill had drove down and patched them up, then took them both to Bobby's. They finally exorcised the demon from Sam. She left without another word.

She had finally met up with him three months later, when Sam had been kidnapped and the Roadhouse burnt down, killing her mom and Ash. Her father left with Dean and Bobby, with her in tow, to kill the demon responsible for the fire. When they finally found Sam, it was too late. They all watched as he died. Dean had made a deal with the crossroads demon to bring him back. They finally killed the yellow-eyed demon, but Dean only had a year left to live after that. They had decided to live in the moment, and got married in Vegas.

"So that's what the ring was about?" She asked.

"What?"

"_Numquam periit amor."_

"I gave that to you about a month before I died."

"You died?"

"Yeah, but I came back. It's kind of a long story. After I came back, I found you six months pregnant. Then Johnny was born."

"Wow." It was all she could say.

"It's okay if you don't remember. I can assure you that I'm still going to be here for you, no matter what." She smiled.

"Dean, what do we do with Johnny when we go on hunts?

"Well since you've had him, you really haven't wanted to do the whole hunting thing. Most of the time you just do the research and interviewing. Sam doesn't really like lying to people and I don't like researching, so between the three of us, it's a lot easier for someone to be with him all the time."

"So, you, me, Sam, and John still travel around the country hunting all the time?"

"No. Usually just weekends. Sam and Bill have kind of taken to hunting together full time. I own an auto shop for classic cars. We live at the Roadhouse." With that statement, Jo knew there was nothing wrong with her head, because the Dean Winchester she knew would never give up hunting. He would never let his brother hunt with anyone but himself. She wasn't going to tell this Dean that, though. She quite enjoyed this life. She was hunting, saving people. Yes, her mother was dead, as well as Ash, but she figured it couldn't be perfect.

"I think I'm starting to remember." She lied. She wanted things to stay this way.

"Good." He stated, flashing her his infamous grin. He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She felt the urge to deepen it. She wrapped a hand around his neck, pulling him closer. It felt nice, making out with Dean Winchester in his Impala. She loved every moment of it.

"Dammit, Jo." She heard. It sounded like it was coming from no one in particular. So she continued kissing Dean. His hands ran up her thighs.

"Come on, Jo. Wake up, please." The voice was pleading with her. She pulled away from Dean. He looked at her confused. Her head started to pound. She started to get flashes of the old murky warehouse she was at the night before.

"Dean." She whispered trying to stare at her husband through the flashes she was seeing.

"Yeah, now come on, open your eyes, Jo." She closed her eyes, and saw a flash of her father playing with the blonde haired, green eyes boy. She smiled. When she opened her eyes again, she was no longer in the Impala. She was in pain. She felt weak. Her vision became clear, and she was lying on the floor of the murky warehouse in Dean's arms.

"Thank God, Ellen would have killed me if you didn't wake up." He said.

"Daddy." It was her final word before she slipped into darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's she doing?" Dean impatiently asked the doctor from his own hospital bed. The doctor was standing over the one next to him where an unconscious blonde lay.

"She's doing fine. Girlfriend?" The doc asked.

"Yeah." Dean said. He knew that lying would work better than explaining how he actually knew Jo Harvelle. "When do you think she'll wake up?"

"I don't know, Mr. Plant. Hopefully soon. We're expecting a full recovery, pending the test results that come back once she's fully conscious."

"Good." He was worried about her. It was his fault she was in here. Hell, they both would have been dead if it weren't for Sam finding them, strung up in that warehouse by the djinn. Both of them being bled out, because that's what it fed off of, blood.

An hour later he heard her start to move. He hopped out of his bed and made his way to her side.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she groaned. "God, my head is fucking killing me."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you're nearly drained out by a djinn." Dean smirked. She glared at him as best she could through half opened eyes before throwing her forearm over them and sighing. "What the hell were you thinking, Jo? Trying to fight that thing on your own."

"You know what? I am really not in a chit chatty mood right now." She replied, more growled, though.

"Sorry. We will talk about this later, though."

"I'm sure we will." She said, sarcastically. "By the way, I'm not anywhere close to being your girlfriend."


End file.
